


A Father's Dream

by tag0



Series: Dreams, Memories, and Truths [1]
Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Gen, Sandoval/Liam father/son Story, Season/Series 03, Thicker Than Blood follow-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-24
Updated: 1999-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette focused on Sandoval; takes place after "Thicker Than Blood".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Earth: Final Conflict is copyright © Tribune Entertainment and Roddenberry/Kirschner. No infringement of that copyright is intended by this story.
> 
> Shaquarava Awards: Winter 2000  
> 2nd place for _Best Vignette_!

Sandoval smiled warmly as he watched the brown-haired boy run and play with the other children in the playground. The boy didn’t get much of a chance to play with other children his age – one of the problems with being the son of an agent.

“He looks to be havin’ fun,” said a familiar voice, and Sandoval turned to see Siobhan Beckett sitting next to him, also watching the child. He couldn’t help but notice that she was wearing a black skirt and jacket – suitable attire for the office, but not really appropriate for a playground.

Then he looked back at the children, his eyes going automatically to his son. “Yes, I think he is,” he replied.

“Ye should let him play more often,” Beckett said.

Sandoval shrugged helplessly. “There’s never any time. I often find myself with too much to do as it is....”

“Father!”

Sandoval’s attention focused on the boy who was coming toward the bench they were sitting on. “What is it?”

“Look!” the boy exclaimed, his voice delighted, as he held his hands, palm upwards, out to his father. “Look at it!”

Sandoval looked at his son’s hands, and felt his eyes widen in shock as he saw the white glow in the center of the boy’s palms. “Wha—?” He looked up, but it wasn’t his four year old son in front of him.

Instead, Liam Kincaid stood there, in full dress uniform, with his hands outstretched, palms glowing. “Do you see?”

  
“Sandoval? San-do-val!”

Sandoval blinked, re-orienting himself. He was in his office on the mothership, not in a playground on Earth. And standing in front of him, looking rather impatient, was Major Kincaid – dressed in his customary shirt and leather jacket, not his dress uniform.

“Oh, _San-do-val_!” Kincaid said.

Sandoval glared at him. “What is it, Major?”

“I _said_ , I’m taking Da’an back to the Embassy. He’s got that appearance in Seattle in two hours, and he needs to get a few things.” Kincaid looked at him thoughtfully. “Are you all right, Sandoval?” he added after a moment.

“I’m fine, Major,” Sandoval snapped. “If that’s all?”

Kincaid shrugged. “Yeah, that’s it. I’ll see you later, I guess.”

Sandoval waited until the younger man had left the office, and then slumped back in his chair. He wasn’t sure how long Kincaid had been there; hopefully it hadn’t been any more than a minute or two. If it had been Zo’or who had come in....

He shook his head as he straightened up. There was only one thing that would stop these ‘day-dreams’ he’d been having.

He had to find his son... soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor update for formatting: Feb. 17, 2017


End file.
